Luz artificial
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Y es que no importa lo que haga. Ella se aparece en su mente y lo deja atontado con su atrayente luz, para entonces ir y aplastar sus ilusiones apagándose de repente. Y lo hace sentir estafado porque cree que la ama y gran parte de su amor había nacido por aquella luz. Y no sabe cómo ella es capaz de mirarlo a la cara, tan sonriente que le dan ganas de golpearse a sí mismo.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna. Más que AU, pairing crack, espero mucho mejor que el otro que hice, la verdad. Y posible OoC. Pero cagando las cosas se aprende (?). Y yo voy a aprender a hacer unos putos Grali (cagando unos tantos antes) que os pongan y toda la volada porque fácil los logro amar a estos dos.

Me vale madres, hay que llenar esta mierda de crack que valga la pena (?).

* * *

Luz artificial

* * *

.

.

No entiende nada. Con la espalda húmeda pegada a la pared y los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas hasta que sus dedos logran tocarse con algo parecido al nerviosismo. No entiende nada. Con la torrencial lluvia que ataca la sutil ciudad. Es imposible que entienda ni madres. Sobre todo porque su mente sólo vaga en ojos azules, miradas brillantes, sonrisas que te detienen el corazón y cabellos blancos que te recuerdan a las nubes. Porque ella le recuerda al cielo en general. Con su profundo azul despejado y las nubes, más la luminosidad que logra hacerte sentir calidez como si estuvieras a merced de los rayos del Sol.

Es que no importa lo que haga o deje de hacer. Porque se aparece en su mente dejándolo atontado con su insuperable luz y al instante él quita importancia a cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con ella.

Y puede que sí.

Puede ser que la necesite en ese momento.

Puede ser que necesite su luz por más que lo niegue.

Porque la oscuridad de su habitación y de lo que alguna vez consideró una casa agradable para vivir se ha ido. No sabe si es por ella, no sabe si es porque no está, no sabe si es porque le muestra sonrisas con falsa alegría a su mejor amigo, no sabe si es porque él es un maldito miserable, ni tampoco sabe si alguna vez pudo dejar de serlo cuando ella estaba alumbrando como un foco de máxima potencia hasta cada rincón de ese que alguna vez pudo considerar se convertía de a poco en un hogar.

Y no le importaba.

No le importaba que le hubiera engañado.

No le importaba que todo se haya derrumbado.

Ni mucho menos que ella no esté.

(—O de eso intenta convencerse.

Tan patético acurrucado en una esquina, moviendo sus dedos contra los de su otra mano con una desesperación que no debería estar ahí).

 _... Es un payaso..._

(—Y lo es porque el primer paso para ser cualquier cosa, sobre todo un payaso, se da cuando piensas que eres uno).

Pero no le importa ser un payaso —al menos no del todo— porque sabe que él no es más payaso de lo que su mejor amigo lo será. Porque él va perdiendo parte de su corazón, pero Natsu lo sufrirá más porque es lamentable desde antes y lo seguirá siendo incluso después.

Total, qué más da si su otra parte le ha engañado. Porque siempre llegaba al hogar de ellos dos con un nuevo foco, cada vez más similar al anterior y mucho mejor. Y cada vez se hacía menos creíble, porque ella está tan y más rota que él. Porque no se puede seguir engañando a una persona tan rota y mentirosa como tu.

Y él sabía que Lisanna lo sabía. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque sabía de mentirosos desde mucho antes que él.

Así que por eso al final no importaba. Ella llegaría, sonreiría. Él se pondría de pie, la besaría como si hace unas horas no lo hubiera hecho. Ella traería algo para cenar. Él iría a por uno de los juegos de mesa favorito de ellos y que siempre solían jugar entre conversaciones de cómo había ido el día del otro, aunque él fácilmente puede saber cómo ha ido el de ella porque está sonriendo mucho más y eso provoca que de alguna manera el brillo disminuya.

Sus dedos se detienen por un momento y alza la mirada para verlos. Los nudillos los tiene rojos. Se la ha pasado imaginando que la pared era él mismo antes de caer sin motivación en esa esquina, al lado de la cama para dos que se le hace tan fría viéndola desde ahí.

Y si Gray pensaba en el amor como todos siempre lo relataban, perdonando al otro por cada mentira. Entonces no duda de lo muy enamorados que ellos dos —estaban—están.


End file.
